


Thranduil/Reader

by Quinythepooh



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kitten, Other, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinythepooh/pseuds/Quinythepooh
Summary: "You act as those you aren't wrapped around my finger as well. You have called me to your chambers once a day since I got here, you give into me too easily my king."~Being held as prisoner in Mirkwood isn't that bad for y/n, they have the company of their one.
Relationships: Thranduil/Reader
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Hobbit and Lord Of The Rings Imagines





	Thranduil/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> The italics are when characters speak in elvish  
> The underlined bits are memories
> 
> The rough translations of the elvish used:  
> Le melin - I love you  
> Henig - My child  
> Ada - Father  
> Meleth nîn - My love  
> Titsë - Kitten  
> Hîr vuin - My Lord  
> Ni meleth le - I love you

It had been a week since we had first been brought into Mirkwood as prisoners, I sit in the corner of the cell thinking of my father, Lord Elrond, he had been hesitant to let me join the company of Thorin Oakenshield but finally he gave into my begging and let me go on the journey to reclaim the Lonely Mountain.

"You must remember the promise you made to your mother." "I know, Ada. I promise that I will come back to you alive and safe." My father puts his hand on my neck, he rests his forehead on mine "Le melin, Henig." "Le melin, Ada." 

My cell door swings open, Legolas stands in the doorway " _The king wishes to see."_ I chuckle at the young prince's behavior, he glares at me. " _Does your father force you to call him king?" "No but I do it out of_ _respect_. _Something you lack."_ The prince pulls me out of my cell by my arm, "Come." I wave to the dwarves as I pass their cells. "Where he's taking you, laddie?" Bofur presses his face against the bars of his cell, "I'm going to see the King." I respond happily, the dwarf looks at me with worry in his eyes. Legolas pulls me around the corner, I almost fall over, " _Watch it buddy."_ "Don't call me that." we walk up the winding staircase. I spot the familiar doorway to the throne room, Legolas marches me towards the arching doorway, he stops as we get to the center of the throne room. "Legolas leave us." Thranduil's silky voice greets my ears, I stand up a little straighter as Thranduil descends from his throne, he calls me to follow him with his hand, I scramble after him as he leads us into his chambers. "Words can't describe my disappointment, seeing you get marched into my realm with those dwarves, it almost broke my heart. How did your father allow you to do this?" "I practically begged him to let me join the company of Thorin Oakenshield, he saw how much I wanted to help with this journey and finally gave in." "You have always had your father wrapped around your finger, he gives into too easily to you." I step forward until I am almost nose to nose with him, I say in my most sultry voice, "You act as those you aren't wrapped around my finger as well. You have called me to your chambers once a day since I got here, you give into me too easily my king." Thranduil visibly shudders as my breath hits his neck. I gently trace his sharp jawline with my index finger, "Meleth nîn." "Yes, Hîr vuin?" " _Don't test me, meleth nîn."_ my fingers trace over his Adam's apple, he gulps loudly. He swiftly leans down, capturing my lips with his, our lips and teeth clash together, my hands tangle in his beautiful palatium blonde hair, he gently grasps the sides of my face trying to bring me even closer to him. His tongue slips past my lips, I open my mouth, he hungrily explores my mouth, a small moan gets muffled by the kiss. He pulls away smirking, "You make the most beautiful sounds, they shouldn't be muffled unless needed." he runs his hands down my sides before hooking his slender fingers under my shirt and pulls it off, he throws it into the corner. Within seconds his mouth is attached to my neck, I grab at his silk robes "Thranduil, please." "Please what,Titsë ?" "Please skip all the teasing, I need you." a dark chuckle rolls from the elf's mouth. "There is only one thing I ask of you then." "Anything, Hîr vuin." "Be loud enough for that dwarven filth to know why I called you here." My cheeks burn but my head nods in agreement, Thranduil quickly rids both of us of our clothing.

The elven-king lifts me against a column, his erection presses against my thigh "Thranduil, I swear if you don't fuck-" I get cut off by a sharp gasp as he guides his cock into me, he doesn't give me a chance to adjust before pounding into me. My head falls to his shoulder, my hands meet his back, "What were you going to say, Titsë?" "N..nothing my king." I whimper out, his fingers dig into my hips as his thrusts get faster. " _Don't forget the promise you made."_ His lips reattach to my neck, he sucks dark hickeys in every possible spot, "Thranduil!" I scream as he sinks his teeth into my sweet spot. " _Ti_ _tsë you feel so good around me." "Hîr vuin! Fuck, you feel amazing."_ He nips at my already sensitive sweet spot, a sharp mewl elicits from my lips, I dig my nails into his toned back. My legs snake around his waist and lock behind his back, suddenly his cock hits a particular spot inside of me, I whine in pleasure. He grunts into my neck, "Right here, Meleth nîn?" he thrusts so he hits my spot every time, "Fuck yes. Right there, my king!" my voice echoes through the halls of Mirkwood. My vision starts to get hazy as a warmth builds in my stomach, " _I'm close, Meleth nîn." "I know, Titsë. I am too."_ I drag my nails up his back, digging them into his shoulders. His thrusts slow but gain more power, the warmth gets to be too much. I arch into his chest, "Thranduil, my king. It feels too good." I come undone under him, "Hîr vuin!" I feel his cock pulsate inside of me. " _Cum for me, I need you to finish in me. Please." "Anything for you, my lord."_ I blush deeply, he gives one last hard thrust before emptying his load inside of me. I move my head from his shoulder, I capture his lips in a gentle kiss, "I suppose there is no way for me to stop you from continuing this journey." he says against my lips, I pull away shaking my head. "I promise that I will return to you, my king." He pulls out of me and sets my feet on the ground, "You better keep that promise." he kisses my cheek. "Ni meleth le, y/n." "Ni meleth le, Thranduil. I intend to keep that promise." His face breaks into a large smile, "I shall be waiting for your return." he makes his way to the pile of clothes in the center of the room. My legs tremble as I stand on my own, he turns to face me rushing to my side as he notices my legs, "Was I too rough?" "Not nearly rough enough, Hîr vuin." I smirk. I lean on the slender elf as he slowly dresses both of us, "Would you like to go release your friends from their cells?" my eyes widen in surprise, "Really?" "Well you must reach the mountain before Durin's Day and you can't do that if you are trapped in cells" I lean up placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You missed my love." I chuckle softly, gently holding the sides of his face as I connect our lips, he hums into the kiss. "Will you be able to walk without assistance?" I playfully smack his exposed chest, "I can walk on my own, thank you very much." he finishes dressing us quickly. He takes my hand in his, "Come, we have some dwarves to set free." 

I limp next to Thranduil, _"Tauriel, go get the keys to the cells."_ I gently nudge his side, _"Please."_ the redheaded elf nods and goes off to get the keys from the guards. We reach the cells where the company is being held, _" Are you sure that you must go? You can always stay here." "I know what I must do. I will return as soon as the journey is done." "Can I at least walk with you to the gate?" "Of course, if that is what you wish to do."_ I kiss him gently, "The keys to the cells, my king." we pull away from each other, "Let the dwarves go. They have a journey to complete." Tauriel nods again then goes off to unlock all of the cell doors. I smile brightly seeing my friends make their ways out of their cells, "Thranduil." Thorin glares at the elf that stands besides me, his gaze drops to our hands "Y/n." his voice is softer, "I know you don't particularly like Thranduil but I love him, if that is going to come between us then I can not continue with you on this journey." I hold my head up high. The company murmurs to each other, "You are apart of our company, you are still welcome in this journey if you would like to come with us." the company nods in agreement, I turn to Thranduil. He looks slightly sad, I squeeze his hand, " _I'll be back soon, I promise." "I'll be waiting patiently for you to return to me, my lord."_ he gently kisses my temple, I blush and look at the floor.


End file.
